Irmandade de Aço
|headquarters =Lost Hills |locations =New California Centro-Oeste Florida Capital Wasteland Mojave Wasteland A Comunidade Alaska Illinois Montana Texas Commonwealth Mount Desert Island (opcional) |members =Irmandade de Aço Ancião John Maxson Paladino Líder Rhombus Escriba Líder Vree Paladino Latham (anteriormente) Paladino Ashur (anteriormente) Capítulo da Costa Leste Ancião Lyons Sentinela Lyons Paladino Estrela Cross Paladino Vargas Escriba Líder Rothchild Ancião Arthur Maxson Capitão-Lanceiro Kells Paladino Danse Escriba Haylen Proctor Ingram Exilados da Irmandade Protetor Casdin Protetor McGraw Defensor Morgan Capítulo de Mojave Ancião McNamara Paladino Líder Hardin Escriba Líder Taggart Escriba Pleno Veronica Ancião Elijah (anteriormente) Círculo do Aço Escriba Christine Royce Capítulo do Centro-Oeste General Simon Barnaky General Dekker Paladino Lancelot Paladino Emerald Solo Bunker de Montana Ancião Patrocolus |divisions =Capítulo do Mojave Capitulo do Centro-Oeste Capítulo da Costa Leste Círculo do Aço Montana bunker |related =Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos }} A Brotherhood of Steel ou Irmandade do Aço é uma organização tecno-militar quase-religiosa de grande influência, com raízes nas Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos e na comunidade científica, formada por divisões espalhadas pelo país, opera nas desde 2077 ruínas que restaram da Grande Guerra. Origem A Brotherhood of Steel foi fundada pelo Capitão Roger Maxson das Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos. Ele foi membro de um grupo comandado pelo Coronel Robert Spindel, que foi enviado para as instalações da West-Tek na Califórnia em 3 de janeiro de 2076 para monitorar o progresso dos experimentos científicos conduzidos pela West-Tek financiados pelo governo americano, que tinha grande interesse em seus resultados. Em 2077, todo o time de cientistas e a tropa que realizava a supervisão foi realocado para a recém construída Base Militar de Mariposa. O motivo foi a seria necessidade de tornar as pequisas mais protegidas. Em 10 de outubro de 2077, o Capitão Maxson e seus homens acabaram descobrindo as atrocidades que eram cometidas nos testes, onde os cientistas da West-Tek usavam prisioneiros de guerra para realizar experimentos com um vírus chamado Forced Evolutionary Virus (F.E.V.). A moral de todo o grupo (soldados) rapidamente caiu, o Coronel Robert Spindel teve um colapso mental, cometendo suicídio cinco dias depois do fato. Durante a crise, Capitão Maxson então assumiu o posto de líder, como um pedido de seus colegas e para evitar que algo pior acontecesse. Pouco tempo depois, Maxson interrogou Robert Anderson, o cientista chefe das operações da West-Tek no local, e assim, aprendendo sobre a extensão de seus experimentos. Anderson, juntamente com a maioria de seu time de pesquisas, foi executado pelos crimes cometidos. Maxson, agora o líder de base de Mariposa se declarou como desertor das Forças Armadas em 20 de outubro de 2077. Maxson tentou entrar em contato com as Forças Armadas dos EUA por rádio para informar que iria desertar da missão, mas não obteve resposta, pelo fato de que o resto dos comandos militares pelo país estavam se preparando para ataques da China. Três dias depois, em 23 de outubro de 2077, um ataque nuclear entre os Estados Unidos e China foi iniciado. A Grande Guerra terminou em duas horas e deixou grande parte da terra Terra totalmente destruída. Boa parte da Base Militar de Mariposa conseguiu resistir aos ataques nucleares, graças aos protocolos de segurança e do F.E.V. que havia sido acidentalmente lançado na Wasteland. Os soldados de Maxson permaneceram protegidos da radiação dentro da base. Dois dias depois, em 25 de outubro de 2077, Maxson enviou um de seus homens, Platner, para o lado de fora em uma Power armor para o proteger, sendo enviado com o intuito de medir o nível de radiação na atmosfera. Ele retornou e reportou que o nível de radiação nas redondezas das instalações não eram significativamente grandes. Depois de enterrar os corpos dos cientistas, os soldados coletaram suprimentos e armas, selaram a base e iniciaram uma viagem pelo deserto destruído ao comando do Capitão Maxson, que eventualmente acabaram se encontrando com outros grupos de sobreviventes, incluindo o filho e a esposa de Maxson, os quais se juntaram a eles. Os dias seguintes foram marcados por baixas, incluindo a esposa de Maxson que acabou morrendo, decorridas de ataques de varias gangues de raiders e as condições severas da Wasteland. Em 27 de Novembro, Maxson liderou seu grupo eventualmente para a segurança de Lost Hills, um abrigo nuclear do governo localizado na Califórnia. Esse evento mais tarde foi chamado de O Êxodo. Com o tempo, o bunker de Lost Hills se tornou a primeira base da organização que Maxson criou e nomeou como Brotherhood of Steel. Maxson como o primeiro Ancião, solicitou que os recursos de Lost Hills fossem utilizados mais a frente para reconstruir a civilização - não importando o custo. História Veja também a História da Brotherhood of Steel de Mojave, História da Brotherhood of Steel do Centro-Oeste, e História da Brotherhood of Steel de Costa Leste 'Anos iniciais' Muito pouco se sabe sobre os primeiros anos da Brotherhood of Steel. Em 2134, um grupo de comando comandada pelo Sargento Denis Allen ganhou força na organização, e pediu permissão dos Anciãos para explorar as ruínas no sudeste das instalações da West-Tek, que passou a ser chamado Glow depois de ser atingida diretamente por uma bomba nuclear chinesa algum tempo depois. Os Anciãos negaram o pedido, e o Sargento Allen se separou da Brotherhood, fugindo com o seu grupo, levando alguns equipamentos e armas. Mesmo assim, o líder Roger Maxson e a Brotherhood continuaram a crescer com força e com um grande desenvolvimento tecnológico, e as ordens de cavaleiros, escribas e paladinos foram formadas. Em 2135, Roger Maxson morreu de câncer, e Maxson II, seu filho, assumiu o controle da organização e se tornou o novo Ancião da Brotherhood of Steel. Na década de 2150, a Brotherhood estabilizou controle sobre as áreas e regiões em volta da Lost Hills, se tornando uma das maiores organizações da Região Central da Costa Oeste. Alguns anos mais tarde, um grupo de raiders conhecidos como Vipers começou a se formar no sul de Lost Hills. Movido à uma crença religiosa fanática, se tornaram mais perigosos e influentes com o tempo, tomando a atenção da Brotherhood of Steel. Em 2155, a Brotherhood enviou algumas tropas para enfrentar e expulsar os Vipers. Essa operação foi considerada um treinamento, já que os Anciãos estavam convencidos que apenas uma pequena tropa com Power Armors já era o suficiente para dar conta dos raiders. Um grupo de soldados comandado pelo líder Ancião Maxson encontrou os Vipers. Os soldados estavam confiantes de que iriam conseguir acabar com uma eventual batalha facilmente, e então ao comando de Maxson, avançaram. Porém, não deram conta do furor fanático que os Vipers possuíam, e nem das... armas envenenadas. Uma única flecha com veneno acertou e atravessou o capacete do Ancião Maxson, causando sua morte poucas horas depois. O neto de Roger Maxson, John Maxson, se tornou o Ancião líder, e Rhombus se tornou o líder dos paladinos e da ordem de cavaleiros. Um tempo deois, os paladinos, agora comandados por Rhombus, fizeram uma série de ataques aos Vipers, procurando e matando quase que todos os membros do grupo sem piedade. Alguns Vipers ainda conseguiram fugir para o norte ou para a direção das montanhas de Sierra Nevada. Durante os ataques, a Brotherhood enviou algumas tropas para o Hub em procura de membros dos Vipers, e ao encontrarem algumas caravanas, iniciaram uma relação de comércio. Muitos grupos de comerciantes passaram a fazer viagens do Hub direto para a Lost Hills. 'Os super mutantes' Alguns anos mais tarde, a Brotherhood encontrou algo muito mais ameaçador que qualquer bando de raiders. Em outubro de 2161, uma patrulha da Brotherhood of Steel encontrou um super mutante morto em uma estrada. Eles levaram o corpo para que pudesse ser analisado pelos cientistas da Brotherhood, e o escriba Vree se encarregou de estudar isso. Depois de alguns estudos, foi descoberto que o mutante era completamente estéril. Em 2162, o Vault Dweller visitou a base da Brotherhood em Lost Hills, pedindo para se juntar à eles. Ele não foi levado a sério, mas mesmo assim, como parte de um treinamento, foi mandado para explorar as ruínas da Fábrica West Tek, que passou a se chamar "The Glow" depois de um ataque chinês pouco tempo depois da Grande Guerra, tornando a base uma fonte mortal de radiação. Ele surpreendeu a todos ao não apenas voltar com vida, como também concluir com sucesso sua missão (ele foi mandado para pesquisar por relatórios de expedições de alguns soldados perdidos na base). Como resultado, foi o primeiro wastelander a entrar para a Brotherhood of Steel, apesar de muitos membros não terem concordado com sua entrada. E foi com o Vault Dweller que a Brotherhood soube dos planos do Master e seu desejo em transformar toda a humanidade em Super Mutants. Com o apoio do Alto Ancião John Maxson, o Vault Dweller conseguiu convencer o Conselho de Anciãos para enviar um esquadrão de paladinos da Base de Dados de Mariposa (que tinha sido, ironicamente, em que a Irmandade se originou, embora nem mesmo Maxson foi ciente de que), onde cubas do Mestre FEV foram localizados. Com a ajuda da Irmandade, o Vault Dweller, eventualmente, conseguiu derrotar o Mestre, e nunca mais foi visto no bunker Hills Lost. A Irmandade neste momento parecia ser a facção mais tecnologicamente avançados encontrados na região central da Costa Oeste. Embora o super mutante do exército e da Runners Gun tinha acesso a armas mais avançadas, a Irmandade teve um monopólio sobre a Power Armor, certas tecnologias médicas, como a cibernética, e supercomputadores avançado. Resultado Após a derrota do Mestre, a Irmandade os membros começaram a disputar entre si sobre a necessidade de novos recrutas contra seu sigilo como uma organização. The Anciãos finalmente decidiu contra o compartilhamento de tecnologia com pessoas de fora, acreditando que eles continuariam a sobreviver em seus princípios tradicionais. A minoria que se opõe a esta foi enviada para o leste para rastrear os remanescentes do exército do Mestre através de aeronaves. Quando essas aeronaves caiu perto de Chicago, este grupo fundou um novo contingente da Brotherhood of Steel: o capítulo do Centro-Oeste. A Irmandade, mais tarde, estabelecer pequenos postos avançados em toda a área da Califórnia, bem como realizar expedições para Washington DC em 2254, e para o Mojave. Também após a derrota do Mestre, a New California Republic foi fundada e começou a expandir. Eventualmente, a NCR fundou o estado de Maxson na área circundante do Lost Hills Bunker. Enquanto o bunker permaneceu sob o controle da Fraternidade, o Estado estava sob a jurisdição da NCR. Relações entre as duas facções não eram, sem tensões, mas os dois permaneceram em paz por enquanto. 'Enclave' Em torno de 2242, a Irmandade não era mais que uma fração do poder que fora uma vez. Com o surgimento da Enclave, a Irmandade descobriu que não era mais a organização mais avançada nos ermos. Intimidada e sem os recursos adequados para lidar com o inimigo, o melhor que a Irmandade podia fazer era manter um olho sobre os recém-chegados. Para este fim, vários bunkers anteriormente "dormentes" perto das áreas de atividade Enclave foram reativados. Eventualmente, a Irmandade soube do Enclave da tecnologia da vertibird. Sem tecnologia similar própria, a Irmandade viu si mesma como vulnerável a uma invasão da Enclave. À luz desta possibilidade, Matthew, um operativo localizado no posto de São Francisco, pede auxilio ao Chosen One para roubar um conjunto de diagramas esquemáticos das Vetibirds de um dos principais postos da Enclave em Navarro. Apesar do Chosen One ter tido êxito na missão, é desconhecido se os diagramas chegaram ao Alto Conselho, uma vez que o Operative Matthew fora morto pelo Agente Frank Horrigan em um curto período de tempo após a conclusão da missão. No entanto, com a destruição de sua base em uma plataforma petrolífera e com as forças da NCR subsequentemente caçando os membros remanescentes, a Enclave parou de ser uma ameaça na Costa Oeste. 'Guerra com a NCR' Em torno de 2231, Jeremy Maxson tinha assumido a posição na Irmandade de Alto Ancião. Crente em suas ideias de ampliar as operações da Irmandade para o leste, Maxson também era conhecido por sua notável agressividade em seu desejo de acumular tecnologias pré-guerra. Maxson desejava restaurar o poder da Irmandade por arrancar toda a tecnologia avançada das mãos de "pessoas inferiores" por quaisquer métodos necessários. Naturalmente, isso levou a conflitos com a NCR, que sempre foi a favor da utilização de tecnologia avançada para o benefício da sociedade. Pouco depois da destruição do Enclave, uma guerra eclodiu entre a Irmandade e a NCR. Com sua tecnologia superior, a Irmandade conseguiu segurar-se contra a NCR, até chegando perto da vitória total e evitando um conflito prolongado por completo. No entanto, a vantagem tecnológica da Irmandade acabou gradualmente sendo superada pelo o tamanho do exército da NCR, não importando quantas tropas o NCR perdia, eles sempre pareciam ter muito mais. A Irmandade, por outro lado, ainda eram um grupo seleto e isolacionista, portanto, era pequena em números. Essa discrepância no número de soldados teria causado grandes problemas para a Irmandade, uma fraqueza fundamental que teria sido constante até recentemente como a Irmandade teria começado a recrutar a partir do exterior. O capítulo de Mojave da Irmandade estaria lutando contra o NCR em 2274. Depois de estabelecer uma base em HELIOS One, a Irmandade Mojave logo se viu em desacordo com a NCR e seu poder crescente na região. Eventualmente, a NCR buscou o controle de HELIOS One, e da Irmandade. Isso levou a um confronto entre as duas, na qual a tecnologia e treinamento superior da Irmandade foi capas de infligir devastadores perdas à NCR, porém, eventualmente os números superiores da NCR prevaleceram, causando uma retirada forçada a Irmandade. Com quase metade do capítulo morta, a Irmandade de Mojave bateu em retirada para Hidden Valley bunker, onde o Paladino McNamara, à luz do desaparecimento do Ancião Elias após a batalha, assumiu para si mesmo o papel de Ancião, colocando o bunker sob confinamento. As perdas da Irmandade pode ser atribuída à sua localização indefensível, ao número baixo de efetivos, e a uma liderança fraca de Elijah. O Coronel Moore afirma que se a Irmandade não tivesse sofrido por conta de uma liderança fraca, teria sido capaz de utilizar bem seu treinamento, então, independentemente da vantagem numérica, a NCR ainda teria perdido. Desde então, a presença da Irmandade em Mojave Wasteland tem sido restrita à apenas algumas missões de reconhecimento, um ponto de grande controversa entre o capítulo. O Courier no entanto, deve provar ao Ancião que a NCR não chega nem perto da força que ele pensa ser, fazendo com que Ancião McNamara remova o bloqueio, permitindo patrulhas nos ermos uma outra vez. Estrutura 'Sociedade' A Irmandade é principalmente composta de descendentes daqueles oficiais militares, soldados e cientistas, mas para além de alguns estrangeiros nas suas fileiras, a Irmandade é tão perto de pura cepa humanidade (normais prime), que pode ser encontrado fora de um Vault ou Enclave. As fileiras da Brotherhood of Steel são geralmente reconhecidos como sendo composta dos melhores e mais brilhantes demais para a humanidade, o que significa a BoS é uma organização relativamente pequena, pelo menos em comparação com a Califórnia Nova República. Eles compensam isso com seu arsenal assustador de pré e pós-Grande Guerra tecnologia: eles têm armas laser, Power Armor, cirúrgicos melhorias cibernéticas, os implantes de combate, e da Irmandade Paladinos têm a capacidade de apagar uma cidade inteira a partir do mapa, sem um arranhão. A grande maioria dos membros BoS nascem no Brotherhood - que muito raramente aceitar forasteiros em suas fileiras. Embora não seja uma política oficial, muitos membros acreditam que para sobreviver, todos os membros são obrigados a procriar. Isso resulta em uma falta de tolerância para o mesmo sexo, pelo menos quando os defensores da postura acima mencionados estão em causa. Os nascidos na Irmandade que querem ser nem escribas, nem Knights Paladinos são livres para sair - a Irmandade não acredita em forçar ninguém a servi-los contra sua vontade. Enquanto eles têm grande reverência para a tecnologia, a maioria dos membros da Irmandade têm pouca consideração para não-técnicos campos do conhecimento (e até mesmo para os não-relacionados com o combate tecnologia). Mesmo a maioria dos escribas não se importam com a história, e alguns Brotherhood of Steel Iniciados nem sequer sabem que Roger Maxson, o fundador da Irmandade, foi. 'Ideologia' Embora a Irmandade foi sempre retratado como distante, como o tempo passou mais aspectos negativos de suas crenças têm sido cada vez mais enfatizado como o seu poder diminuiu. Originalmente, eles representavam objetivos relativamente benigna de preservação. De fato, em um dos finais possíveis no Fallout, pois eles voluntariamente reintroduzir tecnologia, participar de pesquisas novela, e contribuir activamente para o deserto. Mais tarde, em Fallout Tactics, a principal facção é retratado como illogically xenófobos e não apenas altamente seletivo ea facção do Meio-Oeste, eventualmente, viria a tornar-se um estado quase-fascista. Pelo tempo de Van Buren / New Vegas a Irmandade principal é fortemente paranóico, não apenas busca preservar a tecnologia, mas ativamente removê-lo de fora, é desinteressado em ativos não-militares, e se engaja em pouco ou nenhum trabalho para realmente melhorar a sua tecnologia. Grande parte do sistema da Irmandade crença é consagrada em um documento conhecido como o Codex, que atua como uma fonte importante de informações sobre regulamentos e regras que os membros devem aderir. 'Simbolismo da insígnia' thumb | Insignia da Brotherhood of Steel|214x214px No símbolo da Irmandade, as engrenagens, representam os seus conhecimentos de engenharia, a espada, é a sua vontade de defender-se, as asas, a esperança crescente que a aquisição de tecnologia representa para a salvação da humanidade após a devastação da Grande Guerra, o círculo representa o unidade fraterna que faz com que a organização uma verdadeira Irmandade. Outra possível interpretação é que o símbolo representa cada uma das organizações diferentes dentro da Brotherhood. A espada representa o Paladinos, as asas representam os Anciãos (as "asas" que controlam o movimento da espada), a grande engrenagem representa os Cavaleiros e as duas engrenagens menores representam os escribas e os Iniciados, cujos serviços mantêm os Cavaleiros fornecido com as informações e os recursos humanos necessários para realizar seus trabalhos. Esta interpretação ainda é reforçada ao se olhar ao símbolo da Outcast, o qual não possui as asas, o que demonstra que eles não necessitam de Anciãos ou ninguém equivalente ao mesmo. Enquanto ambas Irmandades de Capital Wasteland e Mojave, além da original, se utilizam de diferentes cores para os elementos em seus símbolos (azul para as asas, cinza para a espada e preto para as engrenagens) a Midwest se utiliza de variações monocromáticas da mesma (apenas uma cor). Azul é utilizada por Cavaleiros e Paladinos, preta por escribas e uma laranja é utilizada pelos Anciãos. Além disso o símbolo que eles se utilizam é invertido horizontalmente (a engrenagem maior à direita enquanto o original seria para a esquerda). Divisões e locais Irmandade da Costa Oeste (Capítulo Fundador) A sede da Irmandade é o Lost Hills bunker na Califórnia, onde se encontra o Alto Ancião da Irmandade e seu conselho dirigente, bem como o local onde a organização foi fundada. É também o centro de suas atividades tanto de pesquisa quanto militares. No entanto, por 2242, a Irmandade já havia se espalhado através dos ermos da Califórnia em bunkers e instalações pequenas escondido dos olhos das pessoas comuns, onde encontrar todos e acabar com os mesmos, seria uma tarefa difícil e perigosa. Suas instalações incluem bunkers em Den, San Francisco, e Shady Sands (capital da New California Republic). Todos os postos avançados Brotherhood estão formalmente sob a autoridade das decisões do conselho de Lost Hills, mesmo que às vezes tendem a agir de forma independente, especialmente se eles estão localizados longe da Califórnia eo contato com a sede é raro. O bunker de Lost Hills é cercado pela cidade de Maxson, que, embora tenha sido nomeada em homenagem ao fundador da Irmandade, está oficialmente fora do controle da Brotherhood, sendo pertencente a New California Republic. Conflitos posteriores podem ter resultado na destruição de muitos bunkers pertencentes a Irmandade em New California. Capítulo do Mojave Um bunker Irmandade está localizado em Hidden Valley, diretamente a leste do assentamento de Goodsprings em Mojave Wasteland. Ele é cercado por poderosos ventiladores subterrâneos que servem como um sistema de defesa de alta tecnologia, criando tempestades de areia artificiais, as quais, permitem aos habitantes a saírem e entrarem no bunker sobre proteção. Ela também causa perturbações eletrônicas para qualquer um sistema de mira, mantendo assim o bunker seguro de detecções. Antes de 2276 a Irmandade se mantinha bem ativa na região de Mojave, antes da esmagadora derrota em HELIOS One por forças da NCR, onde então, foram foçados ao subterrâneo por ordens de seu novo líder Ancião McNamara. Devido ao confinamento completo para preservar os soldados remanescentes dos quais ele tinha, McNamara depende apenas de times que ficaram presos fora do bunker para adquirir inteligência e em agentes secretos de confiança para trazer comida e suprimentos para aqueles presos dentro. Apesar de isolados do mundo exterior eles ainda são considerados como uma das facções mais poderosas da região, isso é mostrado nos cálculos de Mr. House, enquanto eles demonstravam que uma insurgência por parte da Irmandade seria uma das maiores ameaças a seu reinado de longo prazo sobre Mojave Wasteland. Irmandade da Costa Leste Na costa leste, a divisão da Costa Leste da Brotherhood foi estabelecida em uma base chamada de Citadel, construída entre as ruínas do Pentágono Washington, D.C. Esta facção, liderada pelo idealista Ancião Owyn Lyons decidiu colocar a proteção dos habitantes humanos de Capital Wasteland dos super mutantes e outras ameaças como sua prioridade principal, ao invés da aquisição e da preservação de tecnologia. Lyons foi oficialmente reconhecido pelo concelho em Lost Hills como o líder de uma facção diferente da Irmandade, por causa de sua mudança de prioridades, ele deixou de receber suporte de Califórnia e sua facção, além de todas as suas intenções e propósitos, ficando assim independentes. Sem reforços da Costa Oeste, Lyons foi forçado a recrutar localmente, mas, como a maioria dos novos recrutas são excessivamente confiantes ou não qualificados, ou ambos, a taxa de sobrevivência destes membros locais local foi atroz. A filha de Ancião Lyons, Sarah, comandava seu próprio esquadrão de elite, o Lyons' Pride. Estes soldados ajudavam a preservar a Capital Wasteland ao retardar os super mutantes, os quais acampavam nas ruínas das áreas urbanas de Washington, D.C. Enquanto a guerra com os super mutantes se intensificava, a Enclave retornava, após se realocar da Nova Califórnia vários anos antes. A transmissão de rádio já havia sido ouvida por anos nos rádios locais. Em um audacioso movimento eles capturaram o "Project Purity" em Jefferson Memorial (um projeto que tentaria prover água limpa para os ermos), e subsequentemente consolidaram seu poder através de Capital Wasteland. Em primeiro momento favorecendo o cuidado, Ancião Lyons logo muda de ideia, atacando a Enclave em uma batalha em larga escala, a Enclave adquire a possessão do G.E.C.K. do Vault 87 e quase ativa o Project Purity. Com a ajuda de Liberty Prime, a Enclave foi expulsa de Jefferson Memorial jogada em um futuro incerto. Depois dos eventos de Broken Steel, o capítulo da Costa Leste se tornou mais poderoso e bem equipado, assim como os outros capítulos de volta a oeste, possivelmente ainda mais. Existem membros da força expedicionária à Costa Leste de Lyons que preferiram se manter fiéis ao objetivo original da Irmandade de preservar tecnologia e conhecimento. Estes membros da irmandade deixaram Citadel para se instalar em Fort Independence, e intitularam a si mesmos como Exilados da Irmandade.[http://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/vault/diaries_diary3-1.09.08.html Perfil de facções do Fallout 3 – The Brotherhood of Steel] por Emil Pagliarulo Além de tentarem cumprir as ordens originais de Lyon, os Outcasts também tentam reestabelecer contato com os Anciãos do oeste, assim como colocar Lyons em frente ao pelotão de fuzilamento. Entre 2277 e 2287, Ancião Lyons morre, e depois de uma série de outros Anciãos, o capítulo ficou sob o domínio do Ancião Arthur Maxson. Ele gastou anos desenvolvendo a Prydwen, uma grande aeronave para agir como uma base móvel, e adquiriu grandes quantias de Vertibirds e T-60 power armor, assim como armas de energia. Eles também gastaram anos enviando times de reconhecimento, como a Recon Squad Gladius, à Comunidade para investigar propriamente a região. Alguns anos mais tarte, o resto da força principal da Irmandade chegou a Comunidade à bordo da Prydwen, e iniciou sua ofensiva contra o o Instituto. Assim que chegou, a Irmandade conduziu um assalto aéreo contra os ghouls que ocupavam o Boston Airport, e estabeleceram lá sua base principal de operações lá. Eles eram capazes de conduzir operações de ataque aéreo, especialmente inserindo times de patrulha e ataques a objetivos como Bunker Hill. Irmandade de Appalachia Após a Grande Guerra, Roger Maxson foi capaz de usar um satélite funcional para contactar Appalachia. Um capítulo da Irmandade de Aço foi fundada ali e fez do Forte Defiance seu quartel general. O forte foi posteriormente arrasado e seu capítulo exterminado pelos Chamuscados em algum momento em 2102. Irmandade do Centro-Oeste A ramificação Centro-Oeste, uma facção dividida, que perdeu o contato da liderança da Irmandade em Lost Hills e tem sido uma organização independente desde a década de 2160, quando as aeronaves de seus fundadores caiu nas proximidades de Chicago. Diferente da original, Irmandade isolacionista, esta facção comanda uma grande parte dentre os estados de Illinois e Kansas, incorporando em suas linhas os cidadãos das vilas sobre proteção da Irmandade. Enquanto mais aberta ao mundo exterior, esta facção da Irmandade não é em nenhum sentido altruísta - os vilarejos sobre o controle da Irmandade, enquanto protegidos de invasores e mutantes, vivem em medo dos infames Inquisidores da Irmandade. As bases principais da Irmandade do Centro-Oeste são bukers que possivelmente eram bunkers pré-guerra que foram encontrados, tomados e reconstruídos. De acordo com as raízes militares da Irmandade, os bunkers foram renomeados como Bunker Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta e Epsilon. A power armor da Irmandade do Centro-Oeste é muito similar a Mk II, e pode ser um variante dela. Irmandade do Texas Após a morte de John Maxson, Rhombus, o chefe dos Paladinos da Brotherhood, tornou-se o novo Hight Ancião. Além disso, após a morte do Master, a Brotherhood of Steel ajudou os postos avançados de outros humanos da região de New California a expulsar os remanescentes do exércitos mutante com perda mínima de vidas em ambos os lados do conflito. No entanto, uma facção de super mutantes sob a liderança de Attis se deslocou ao leste e tentou recriar o exército de mutantes no Texas por meio do Vault Secret. Rhombus, apesar de algumas críticas por parte do conselho dirigente da Brotherhood of Steel da Costa Oeste, iniciou uma cruzada contra a ameaça ainda existente do exército super mutante, agora liderado por Attis. Eles viajaram para o leste do Texas. Lá, ele descobriu o protótipo do Vault que estava abandonado, lá então foi instalado base principal de operações Brotherhood na área. A sua missão principal era erradicar a ameaça dos super mutantes. Por esta razão, eles criaram um novo ícone para sua Irmandade localizada no Texas, que possuía agora um par de asas com duas pistolas, colorido apenas com a cor vermelha. Destacamento do Colorado Enquanto não necessariamente um capítulo separado, um grupo relativamente de soldados e equipes da Irmandade foram enviados a Maxson Bunker ao sul do Colorado. No ano de 2231, o Alto Ancião Jeremy Maxson decidiu que era o momento te expandir as operações da irmandade ao leste, então ele enviou uma força expedicionária composta de cinco Paladinos para confirmar a localização do bunker do Senador Todd Peterson. O líder da expedição, Andrea Brixley, descobriu o bunker, desativou suas seguranças, e o abriu para ser habitado. Por mais de uma década, ela e seus Paladinos exploraram o leste, forjando amizade com diversas das tribos locais que habitavam a área. No ano de 2242, Jeremy Maxson renomeou o bunker em homenagem a seu famoso ancestral, Roger Maxson, e então, mandou um grupo completo de tropas de ocupação para lá. Andrea Brixley foi promovida a Anciã, recebeu a patente de General, e fora colocada no comando do bunker. O restante de seu grupo de exploração também recebeu o título de Anciãos. Não muito tempo depois que a guerra com a Republica da Nova Califórnia foi anunciado, e o bunker foi readaptado para a guerra. Irmandade de Montana Uma ramificação que se situa em um grande bunker existente em Montana, e que a partir de 2277 é liderada pelo Ancião Patrocolus. Militarismo A Brotherhood of Steel possui características padrões para suas patentes, assim como os exércitos hoje em dia fazem, como, armaduras padrão (T-45d power armor ou T-51b power armor), armas padrão (laser rifle e laser pistol) e munições padrão (microfusion cells, small energy cells e electron charge packs). Além disso, eles possuem treinamento semelhante ao treinamento militar básico para recrutas e formação em comércio, além de uma cadeia de comando, várias bases, abastecem suas próprias tropas, possuem ainda têm distintas funções/operações como Paladinos e Escribas que realizam funções de combate e suporte dentro da organização. 'Ranks' A Brotherhood of Steel é dividido em diferentes posições: Iniciados são os formandos que estão a desempenhar bem o suficiente no processo de formação a ser promovido a Senior Iniciados, e mais tarde para aprendizes. Depois de provar-se, os aprendizes são promovidos ao posto de Journeyman Knight s ou Escriba s. A classificação seguinte é Cavaleiro Sargento / Escriba Senior, Knight Captain e, finalmente, o líder de cada uma dessas ordens é o Cavaleiro de Cabeça e Escriba Head. Escribas fraternidade são responsáveis por investigar e engenharia reversa as tecnologias antigas, mantendo a tecnologia atual da Irmandade e até mesmo experimentar com novas armas e outros dispositivos úteis. Escribas raramente deixam a segurança dos bunkers da Irmandade e postos, mas eles às vezes são chamados a campo para examinar um pedaço de tecnologia ou de executar uma tarefa além das habilidades dos soldados da Irmandade. Cavaleiros fraternidade são responsáveis pela fabricação das armas e outras peças de tecnologia utilizada pela Irmandade, embora também participar de atividades de combate. Depois de muitos anos de serviço e experiência, os melhores cavaleiros são promovidos a Paladin s - o posto pináculo do militar Irmandade. Paladinos são responsáveis por todas as atividades de segurança e por fora. As fileiras são Paladino Júnior Paladin, Paladin, Senior Star, Paladino Paladino e Chefe Paladin. Paladinos que sobrevivem aos seus anos mais tarde tornar-se pessoas idosas, e eles formam conselho da Irmandade decisão. Entre os Wasteland [Capital de Aço] uma classificação adicional, Sentinel, existe entre Paladino e Ancião. O líder do conselho e da Irmandade é o próprio Alto Ancião, geralmente descendentes dos Maxson da família. Relações com o exterior Enquanto eles não são geralmente hostis aos outros sem uma boa razão, os membros da Brotherhood não estão interessados em justiça para os obvimente mais fracos e menos afortunados em torno deles. Eles largamente concentrar em manter seu foco em preservar e desenvolver a tecnologia, que muitas vezes colocam acima da vida humana já que a tecnologia é insubstituível no deserto pós-nuclear - enquanto vidas não são. Seus motivos são muitas vezes pouco claros, e os membros da Irmandade não são pessoas para brincadeiras. É seguro dizer, no entanto, que, se um grupo de Paladinos da Brotherhood parece estar ajudando pessoas de fora, mas, seus motivos não são altruístas. A Brotherhood não gosta de partilhar a sua mais seleta tecnológica com outros, apesar dos benefícios óbvios de sua tecnologia poderia trazer para a Wasteland. É uma verdade geralmente aceita dentro da Irmandade que o povo do Agreste não são responsáveis o suficiente para usar (e manter) toda a tecnologia que eles tem à sua disposição. Eles são conhecidos por negociarem algumas de suas tecnologias com as comunidades de fronteira e os estados da New California Republic, em troca de comida e outros recursos, mas, ainda sim eles continuam a manter a tecnologia mais sensível e avançada para si mesmos. 'Atitude em relação aos mutantes' A atitude da Irmandade em relação aos mutantes varia do desagrado (por exemplo, no caso de ghouls) até hostilidade aberta (no caso dos super mutantes). O contato precoce com a super mutantes do Master foi principalmente hostil, e a BoS ajudou a levar a maioria dos exércitos mutante longe da Califórnia. A Brotherhood ficou enfurecida quando várias operações em busca de recursos e tecnologia começaram em Glow, uma localidade em que a Brotherhood tinha grande consideração, tanto por seus companheiros caídos e da tecnologia pré-Guerra Grande localizado lá, com Dayglow ghouls na vanguarda. A maioria dos membros da Irmandade ver ghouls como catadores imundos. Nos anos após a derrota do Mestre na região central, muitos super mutantes começaram a conviver de forma pacífica entre humanos e a Brotherhood passou a não ser mais hostil a eles. Tecnologia A tecnologia militar tem sido o foco da Brotherhood por séculos, e isso lhes tem equipado com uma poderosa gama de power armors, armas de energia, implantes de combate, e computadores. Sua devoção a causa da coleta de tecnologia é tão grande que eles acabam se permitindo matar e entrar em guerras, até com outras facções muito maiores como a NCR, para obter o que desejam. Não tão avançado como o Enclave, os soldados da Brotherhood carregam Armas Energia e são equipados com Power armors que consistem na T-51b e a T-45d. ambos criados antes da Grande Guerra. A Recon armor também é muito utilizada, principalmente por scouts, knights e iniciados. Em adição, ainda, a Brotherhood tem acesso a algumas das melhores tecnologias médicas disponíveis no mundo pós-guerra, além de outras tecnologias como implantes de cibernéticos e cirúrgicos. A Irmandade tem acesso a computadores avançados nos quais se encontram várias informações sobre bases militares e Vaults, como os bunker de Lost Hills, as ruínas do Pentágono, além dos bunkers Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Hidden Valley e o Vault prototype. Eles também estão na posse de robôs pesados de combate para ajudá-los, como os intimidadores Sentry bots, o útil Mister Gusty e até mesmo um gigante de metal de 40 pés de altura que odeia comunistas e se encontra na mãos da Brotherhood em Capital Wasteland. Anotações * Apesar de ser relativamente pequena - quando comparada a outros grupos como a NCR - a Brotherhood é provavelmente a facção mais bem difundida nos Estados Unidos pós guerra. * Eles são o único grupo, além da enclave que se utiliza de power armors (e que ainda podem treinar outros para poder utiliza-las). Apesar disso, alguns soldados da NCR, em Mojave, se utilizam de power armors não funcionais. * A maioria dos membros da Broderhood são horríveis quando se trata em lidar com forasteiros e são extremamente rudes em relação com mutantes, incluindo ghouls e os próprios super mutantes. * A Brotherhood é extremamente territorial quando se trata de tecnologia, e defenderão qualquer relíquia tecnológica dando a própria vida. Em Fallout: New Vegas ainda é mencionado que um Ancião foi severamente punido por destruir um artefato tecnológico desconhecido. * Apesar de reverenciarem a tecnologia pré-guerra, a Brotherhood não tem um interesse tão grande em tecnologia médica como próteses de órgãos ou auto docs. * Muitos dos outros capítulos da BoS, como as divisões Midwest e de Capital Wasteland, mudaram sua deologia - a BoS de Midwest chega até o ponto de recrutar mutantes; a de Capital Wasteland recruta qualquer wastelander e ainda tenta conseguir seu suporte; em Mojave chapter o antigo Ancião, Elijah, também tentou conseguir mais recrutas do exterior, assim como ele enviava alguns escribas para recuperar equipamentos agrícolas e outras tecnologias consideradas benéficas, acreditando que a Brotherhood seria incapaz de sobreviver sem prover tecnologia às demais pessoas, ganhando seu favor e com isso mais recrutas. Mas, essa ideia não foi compartilhada com seu sucessor. * A Brotherhood of Steel não se mostra tão interessada em tecnologia na Costa Leste, mas sim, em restaurar Capital Wasteland. Suas preocupações éticas decorridas do aumento da atividade dos super mutantes e a não aquisição de novas tecnologias, fizeram com que cortassem suas conexões com o QG principal da BoS, e se tornaram uma facção. * As ações da Brotherhood of Steel na costa Leste encorajaram uma secção de paladinos, cavaleiros e escribas - os quais ainda defendiam a ideologia original da Brotherhood - a se separarem do capítulo de Capital Wasteland, formando a Exilados da Irmandade. * De acordo com Citadel terminal entries, a Brotherhood em Lost Hill iniciou a proteger Maxson na NCR andes o por 2277. Também é mencionado um conflito interno, possivelmente uma guera civil, na Brotherhood of Steel da Costa Oeste. Esse conflito forçou Arthur Maxson a viver na Citadel. Desenvolvimento A Brotherhood of Steel foram baseadas fora de uma facção completamente hostis conhecidos como os Guardians of the Old Order no jogo de 1987 Wasteland, que é conhecido por ser o antecessor de Fallout, de onde foi encontrada boa parte da inspiração da Interplay Entertainment. Aparições A Irmandade de Aço aparece em todos os jogos da série Fallout. Galeria Concept08B.jpg|Power armor Concept09B.jpg|Citadel - design conceitual Concept10B.jpg|Super sledge / Brotherhood of Steel under armor - design conceitual Concept11B.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel Escriba / Ancião - design conceitual Paladin.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel Paladino em uma power armor modelo T-51b Fallout New Vegas T-51b.jpg|Patrulha da Brotherhood of Steel em Mojave Wasteland BOSvertibird.jpg|Fawkes de pé próximo a uma Vertibird da Brotherhood of Steel durante aterrizagem TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Uma sessão de treinamento de tribais, recrutas da Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Uma dupla de um humano e um super mutante na Midwest Brotherhood of Steel Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel.jpg|Soldados da Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel BOS_logo_(gold).jpg|Símbolo da BoS download (3).jpg|Emboscada da BoS Fontes Este artigo é baseado principalmente na descrição da Brotherhood a partir do sexto volume da Fallout Bible #6 de Chris Avellone (a qual foi parcialmente baseada no Fallout: Warfare background de Chris Taylor) , e em números subsequentes da Bíblia, além disso, em informações retiradas de holodiscos e diálogos em Fallout e Fallout 2. Algumas das informações foram tiradas do Fallout Tactics (principalmente da intro), Van Buren, e até da [[Background do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel|background do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel]], mas em todos os casos, ela é marcada como tal. Holodiscos sobre a Brotherhood of Steel Fallout ''' * Captain Maxson's diary * Maxson Log * Ancient Brotherhood disk * Sophia's tape '''Fallout Tactics * Journal of Sir Latham * General's holodisk to wife Maria Referências cs:Bratrstvo Oceli de:Stählerne Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood of Steel es:Hermandad del Acero fr:Confrérie de l'Acier it:Confraternita d'Acciaio ja:Brotherhood of Steel lt:Plieno Brolija ko:브라더후드 오브 스틸 nl:Brotherhood of Steel pl:Bractwo Stali ru:Братство Стали uk:Братство Сталі zh:鋼鐵兄弟會 Categoria:Facções do Fallout Categoria:Facções do Fallout 2 Categoria:Facções do Fallout 3 Categoria:Facções do Fallout Tactics Categoria:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Facções do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Categoria:Facções do Van Buren Categoria:Brotherhood of Steel Categoria:Em edição